Regional monitoring systems are known which can provide information to a user via one or more computer networks as to a variety of conditions in a home, commercial or industrial building. Such systems are commercially available from representatives of the assignee hereof, Honeywell International Inc., under the brand name of TUXEDO home automation systems. A plurality of lights, thermostats, door locks, cameras, sensors, or detectors can be monitored by a system control unit with a touch screen keyboard. Such systems can be Internet enabled so that users can access their system remotely.
There is a significant and growing consumer demand for remote connectivity into homes and buildings via smartphones and tablets to remotely control such systems. These can include intrusion, automation control, access, video, HVAC, energy management, home healthcare systems without limitation. Existing remote service concepts are primarily centralized cloud based services, virtual private networks (VPN) or dynamic domain name service (DDNS).
DDNS type of services have received less interest in past due to requirements for complex router configurations and DDNS registration. FIG. 4A illustrates a known manual process where a user configures the router.
DDNS however is a very low cost and low maintenance solution. It would be desirable to provide versions of DDNS types of services that are easier to use than are known configurations.